Save Me
by InfiKiss
Summary: AkaKuroHai—: "...maka katakan kepadaku. Aku pasti akan segera datang untuk menolongmu." Tersesat dalam mimpi buruk yang mengerikan, yang membuatnya hilang harapan dan hidup seperti mati. Kuroko Tetsuya ibarat boneka manusia pemuas untuk Haizaki. Pertemuan di setiap hari Rabu bersama Akashi, membuatnya mengingat lagi seperti apa itu kehangatan. B-day fic untuk Suki Pie (Part 1).
1. Part 1

Aku pernah hidup bebas...

"Aaaa.. Ti-tidak, kumohon—! Ha-haiza—ukh!"

Dan seketika mata rantai mengikat kedua tanganku. Membawaku terjun ke dalam jurang yang gelap tanpa ada satu tangan yang berusaha meraihku. Tak ada yang menolongku. Tenggelam sendirian ke dalam samudera kegelapan bersama Iblis yang terkurung disana.

"Maafkan a—ukh! Sa-sakit, Haizaki—ukh—kun..!"

Deru lonceng yang bergemuruh terdengar sama dari atas sana. Sedangkan aku, sekuat apapun berusaha meraihnya, tangan ini tak pernah bisa mencapainya. Terlalu jauh. Terlalu dalam. Sehingga aku menyerah. Aku tak ingin lagi berusaha. Aku lelah.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku puas, Tetsuya..." Tangan dingin itu mengusap wajahku. Membuat perutku melilit karena mual. Aku merasa kotor. Merasa menjijikan. Merasa hancur hingga tak bisa lagi membedakan yang mana mimpi buruk dan yang mana kenyataan.

Aku benci kenyataan bahwa disinilah aku berada. Di kamar besar dengan berbagai furniture mewah mengisinya. Jendela-jendela bertirai satin yang lembut menutupi kamar ini dari cahaya di luar sana. Aku benci apa yang ada di pandanganku.

Benci orang ini. Benci diriku. Benci segala hal yang tersaji di dunia.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari..." Sekali lagi, tangan itu bergerak menelusuri dadaku. Hina. Aku merasa begitu hina.

"Kau milikku. Kau tak akan bisa pergi kemanapun. Jadi, jangan pernah lagi mencoba lari dariku, Tetsuya."

Aku tak mengerti lagi apa itu arti hidup. Aku tak tahu apakah ini yang disebut mati. Hidupku sudah tak memiliki arti lagi.

.

.

**~Save Me~**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Fanfic presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**Akashi - Kuroko - Haizaki**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Angst / Hurt**

**Rated M for implishit mature, bad language, violance, etc. Sorry for a lot of typo(s), OOC-ness, alternate universe plot and many more mistakes.**

**.**

**Special B-day fanf-fiction for Suki Pie**

**Happy Birthday! ^v^**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

Akashi Seijuurou masih tak mengerti kenapa ia bersedia diajak ke acara semacam ini. Ke acara dimana tak banyak yang ia kenal karena memang notabene mereka yang hadir bukanlah orang yang berteman dengannya. Jika bukan karena sang Kakak sepupu yang mengundang; Nijimura Shuuzou, Akashi bersumpah tak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kakinya di rumah mewah ini. Bukan karena ia merasa kecil. Merasa rendah ketika berada di tempat asing yang sangat megah bak istana. Jika dibandingkan, mansion utama keluarga Akashi justru lebih besar dari mansion mewah ini. Ia hanya merasa tak nyaman. Merasa muak.

Aroma wine menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa ia hirup dari bergelas-gelas yang dikelilingkan sang pelayan di mansion itu. Sesekali seorang pelayan mendatanginya untuk menawarkan segelas minum namun Akashi menolaknya. Usianya masih sembilan belas dan ia rasa masih belum waktunya mencicip wine di usia itu.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Dua obsidian _crimson_ setajam pedang itu sibuk menelusuri setiap sudut _hall_ di depan mata. Sesekali mencermati sosok-sosok pemuda yang mengganggu pandangannya. Beberapa memang dikenalnya, hanya karena mereka semua memang putera-putera dari pengusaha-pengusaha kaya di sepanjang Jepang. Namun Akashi tak kunjung menemukan yang ia cari; pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan perawakan tinggi-tegap yang datang bersama dengannya ke acara pesta di mansion ini.

"Sial kau, Shuuzou. Meninggalkanku sendirian disini bukan pilihan bijaksana. Akan kubalas kau nanti," geramnya samar sambil menghela nafas.

Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu bermerk itu melangkah ke sudut ruangan yang tak terlalu ramai. Ia tak menyukai hingar-bingar pesta. Disandarkan pundak yang terasa pegal di dinding berukiran bunga lili di belakang. Kedua tangan bersedekap dan manik merah itu kembali menatap ke sekeliling. Mengobservasi tiap objek yang ditangkap mata indahnya.

Sampai pandangannya jatuh ke sosok pemuda tinggi berambut abu-abu.

Haizaki Shougo, sang tuan rumah. Dan Akashi berdecik tak suka hanya dengan melihat pemuda itu.

.

"Haizaki, kau benar-benar ahli mengadakan pesta." Puji salah seorang dari pemuda yang berada di sekitar Haizaki Shougo. Kemudian dibalas dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan namun tersirat pandangan meremehkan dari yang mendapat pujian tadi.

Ia tak serta-merta menimpali ucapan tadi. Sepasang manik abu-abu itu menoleh ke sisi kanan. Tangannya terulur dan meraih pundak seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan dia kepada kalian. Tetsuya, kenalkan dirimu."

Yang dipanggil Tetsuya hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar. Sekali ia membungkuk tak terlalu dalam dan berkata, "Kuroko Tetsuya," dengan suara pelan. Sekitar lima pemuda yang berada di hadapannya sempat terkesima dengan sosok yang tersaji di depannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, pemuda itu terbilang cantik. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dari laki-laki kebanyakan. Dengan warna rambut _aqua_ yang membuat siapapun teduh hanya dengan melihatnya. Sepasang manik berwarna senada yang dalam seperti laut yang dengan mudah bisa menenggelamkan siapapun yang lengah akan keindahannya. Jernih. Cantik. Begitu indah. Balutan kemeja putih dengan celana panjang hitam begitu pas di tubuh kecilnya. Jangan lupakan kulit seputih porselen yang tampak begitu halus dan aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar kuat dari tubuhnya.

Membuat siapapun yang berada terlalu dekat dengannya mungkin akan kehilangan akal sehat dalam sekejap.

"Jadi, dia Tetsuya." Seorang membuka suara setelah beberapa detik penuh dengan keheningan. "Seperti yang kau katakan Haizaki. Untuk seorang laki-laki, dia terlalu menggairahkan." Kemudian telapak tangan ia letakan di pundak pemuda itu.

Lirikan tak suka terpancar dari bola mata dingin itu. Namun ia tak bergerak. Ia tak mengenyahkan tangan yang mengganggu itu dari pundaknya. Ia juga tak mengatakan apapun. Baginya, diam adalah hal yang harus lakukan. Seolah-olah dirinya marionatte yang menunggu perintah dari sang master untuk bergerak.

Haizaki terkekeh puas. "Sudah kukatakan padamu." Ditariknya pundak Kuroko Tetsuya untuk mendekat dengannya. Dalam satu gerakan saja, kelima jemari Haizaki sudah menopang dagu Kuroko. Ditengadahkan kepala itu agar menatap wajahnya dan satu ciuman mendarat di bibir tipis pemuda itu.

Bukan sekedar ciuman.

Semua tamu yang melihat pemandangan itu membatu seketika, termasuk mereka yang berada di hadapan Haizaki dan Kuroko. Sebagian menelan ludah merasa tergoda untuk turut mencicipi, sebagian mendelikkan pandangan merasa jijik atas tontonan tersebut. Yang membuat mereka semua tercengang adalah kenyataan bahwa boneka cantik itu sama sekali tak bergerak diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Haizaki. Kuroko Tetsuya hanya diam, membiarkan Haizaki bermain-main dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak merespon ketika saliva mengalir turun dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ha-haizaki, ooi..." Teguran dari salah satu temannya membuat Haizaki menghentikan kegiatannya.

Senyum puas terpasang di paras tampannya. Lalu ditatapnya lagi sepasang manik yang menatapnya tanpa nyawa. Jemari Haizaki bergerak mengusap jejak saliva yang ada di dagu Kuroko.

Kembali dilirik teman-temannya. "Kalian ingin mencobanya?"

DEG.

"E-eh?"

"Bagaimana? Akan kuizinkan kalian mencobanya. Anak ini adalah boneka pemuasku. Tapi jika salah satu dari kalian ingin mencobanya, maka akan kuizinkan kalian meminjamnya beberapa menit hanya untuk sekedar mencicipi." Tawaran gila yang tentu membuat mereka yang terlanjur terbawa nafsu sulit untuk menolak.

Satu dari teman Haizaki bergerak maju dan tersenyum. Tangannya terulur ke bawah celana Tetsuya. Tersenyum seduktif sambil mencium tengkuk pemuda itu, membuat desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Tetsuya dan membuat para penonton kembali menelan ludah. Akal sehat mereka sudah benar-benar hilang sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, Haizaki. Boleh kupinjam dia sepuluh menit saja?" Tangan yang satu lagi menjelajahi tengkuk putih yang masih kosong.

Haizaki hanya tertawa sambil mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya setuju.

"Kalau begitu—"

BYUR—!

Hening seketika.

Semua mata tertuju pada satu titik dimana pemuda tadi langsung membatu. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik air sudah mengguyur kepalanya. Membasahi jas mewah miliknya. Dan aroma wine yang keras seketika membuat perutnya mual dan amarahnya meledak begitu saja.

"SIAPA YANG—?" Baru saja ia berbalik untuk menghajar orang yang membuatnya basah, di detik yang sama pula ia mematung tak berdaya.

Ketika pemuda berjas hitam dengan sepasang manik _crimson_ sudah menatapnya dingin. Menghujamnya dengan pandangan yang seolah bisa merobek dadanya dan mencerabuti usus-ususnya keluar. Mengabaikan bahwa pemuda itu lebih pendek darinya, kedua kakinya seolah dipaku di atas lantai marmer. Tubuhnya mematung sempurna.

"A-akashi...Seijuurou... Itu Akashi Seijuurou 'kan?" Beberapa orang berbisik sekarang.

"Menjijikan." Suara Akashi terdengar dingin dan menusuk.

Haizaki langsung mengernyitkan kening. "Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Oi..oi.. Seijuurou, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku baru meninggalkanmu sejenak dan kau sudah membuat keributan." Dari sudut lain, seorang pemuda tinggi berjas abu-abu dengan rambut _raven_ berjalan mendekati kerumunan tersebut. Sepasang mata bermanik hitam itu menatap Haizaki yang sudah memberikannya tatapan tak suka. "Haizaki, maaf kalau Adikku membuat keributan. Dia tak suka dengan hal-hal yang merusak pemandangannya. Karena agak pemarah, jadi begini, deh." Bicara dengan tenang seolah-olah kejadian yang membuat semua membisu tadi tak ada apa-apanya.

"Di-dia Nijimura Shuuzou, kan?" Lagi-lagi kasak-kusuk terdengar dari segala penjuru.

Tak ada keinginan untuk meminta maaf dari Akashi. Ia berdecak sambil menatap lagi pemuda yang tadi disiramnya dengan wine. "Kau, putera dari keluarga Sugano. Apa kau ingin aku menghancurkan keluargamu?"

"A-apa kau bilang—"

"Menyingkir dari pandanganku." Akashi memotong ucapan pemuda tadi.

"Kau—" Kalimatnya terputus ketika beberapa pemuda yang ada disampingnya menahannya dan mengisyaratkan kepadanya untuk diam. Dengan pandangan nanar, ia menatap Akashi tajam namun tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Shuuzou," Haizaki membuka suara dan menatap Nijimura kesal, "apa yang kau lakukan dengan membawa anak dari Akashi itu ke pestaku?"

"Kau bilang aku bisa membawa siapapun 'kan?" Nijimura tersenyum kecil.

Sekilas Akashi melirik pemuda berambut biru yang menatapnya tanpa emosi. Terbesit satu pertanyaan kecil di benaknya karena ekspresi itu sesungguhnya sangat mengganggu. Akashi tak pernah bertemu orang setolol itu; yang hanya diam ketika tubuhnya dilecehkan sesuka hati dihadapan begitu banyak orang. Akashi yang tadinya hanya ingin diam memperhatikan, ternyata jadi turun tangan karena sebal dengan wajah datar pemuda itu.

Ini mungkin pertama kalinya sepasang manik _aqua_ dan _crimson_ itu bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Pemuda itu menjadi yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata dengan Akashi ketika ia menundukkan kepala dan mengangguk samar—entah Akashi menyadarinya atau tidak.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Shuuzou, aku pulang." Pemuda itu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan kerumunan tadi tanpa salam.

Nijimura mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap Haizaki. "Kalau begitu aku juga pulang. Aku merasa menjijikan berada disini. Sampai jumpa, Haizaki. Terima kasih atas undanganmu." Lalu ia mengikuti langkah sang Adik yang sudah jauh di depannya. Keduanya menghilang begitu saja di balik pintu megah mansion Haizaki. Meninggalkan keheningan yang masih tersisa di dalamnya.

~OoOOoO~

Itu adalah kejadian yang terjadi dua minggu lalu.

Merci hitam itu melaju tenang di sepanjang jalan Yasukuni Dori. Akashi Seijuurou duduk di kursi belakang sambil memangku tangan yang bersandar di balik jendela. Matanya menatap jengah pemandangan normal yang ada di luar. Membosankan dan sama. Entah sudah kali keberapa ia melewati jalan tersebut jika hendak pergi ke perusahaan keluarganya untuk sekedar melakukan pengecekan. Dan hal itu sudah membuatnya sangat hapal dengan semua pertokoan yang ada disana. Bahkan Akashi mengingat pegawai-pegawai toko yang tak sengaja tertangkap di indera pengelihatannya.

Itulah Akashi Seijuurou. Meski usianya baru menginjak sembilan belas tahun, ia terlanjur terlahir dengan kejeniusan yang tak sebanding dengan remaja seusianya. Sebagai pewaris tunggal dari perusahan besar Akashi Corporation yang namanya sudah merajai segala bidang industri di Jepang maupun internasional, ia telah terbiasa mengurus berbagai pekerjaan seorang diri meski kini masih sang Ayah yang menduduki kursi sebagai Dewan Komisaris Tertinggi di perusahaan.

Rambut berwarna merah, sepasang iris senada yang begitu tajam dan ketenangan yang ia miliki merupakan daya tarik tersendiri sehinga tak sedikit gadis yang jatuh cinta padanya. Hanya saja bagi Akashi, ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan urusan cinta. Selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, tak pernah sekalipun ia jatuh cinta. Jikalaupun pernah, itu pastilah hanya kepada mendiang Ibunya yang meninggal ketika usianya masih dua belas tahun.

Akashi Seijuurou. Nama yang terlalu terkenal bahkan bisa membuat siapapun bungkam jika berhadapan dengannya.

Sang _Emperor_—itu julukannya.

Tapi orang dengan berbagai macam kekuasaan dan citra dari yang baik sampai yang buruk itu pun ternyata bisa juga menghela nafas bosan di balik mobilnya.

"Tuan Muda," sang Sopir menegurnya, "setelah ini kita akan menuju _Tokyo Prince Hotel_."

"Aku tahu." balas Akashi datar.

"Tadi Tuan Shuuzou menghubungi Saya dan mengatakan agar Tuan Muda mengunjungi kediamannya sepulang dari Hotel. Jika Tuan Muda bersedia, maka Saya akan mengabarkan Tuan Shuuzou bahwa kita akan mengunjunginya sore ini."

"Ya, lakukan saja. Sudah satu minggu aku tak bertemu dengannya." Sepasang manik itu masih fokus ke luar jalan, tak terlalu mau ambil pusing dengan topik pembicaraan yang dibawa sang Sopir. Dan maniknya melebar sesaat ketika menemukan sosok yang agak familiar berjalan di sebrang trotoar.

Pemuda berambut biru. Dengan kulit seputih porselen.

Dia...

"Yasuaki, berhenti disini."

" Ada apa, Tuan Muda? Rapat para Direktur akan diadakan satu jam lagi."

"Sebentar saja. Menepilah. Ada yang ingin kulakukan."

Tak ada niat untuk membantah perintah sang Tuan, Sopir yang kelihatan masih muda itu segera menepikan mobil disisi jalan. Akashi pun segera melesak keluar tanpa membuang-buang waktu, bahkan ia mengabaikan pertanyaan sopirnya yang agak cemas karena mereka bisa saja telat datang ke rapat.

Akashi hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Kaki-kaki membawanya berjalan ke trotoar, tepat saat pemuda berambut biru itu sudah melintas di depannya. Kini Akashi hanya mengekor di belakangnya. Memperhatikan pundak kecil yang ditutupi kemeja berwarna biru laut di depan.

Nama pemuda itu... Ya, Akashi ingat. Setelah kejadian di mansion Haizaki itu, Akashi sempat bertanya dengan Nijimura mengenai pemuda itu. Dan kalau tidak salah namanya adalah...

"...Kuroko Tetsuya?"

TEP. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti seketika. Seperti film yang diputar lambat, ia menoleh kebelakang dengan hati-hati.

Dan itu adalah kali kedua sepasang mata mereka bertemu pandang. Sepasang manik _aqua_ dan _crimson_. Antara Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou.

~OoOOoO~

_"Seperti bukan kau saja, Seijuurou."_

_"Apanya?" Seijuurou menatap jengah sang Kakak dari balik kaca mobil di sampingnya. Pantulan sosok Nijimura berada tepat duduk di sisinya. Tersenyum iseng sambil menatap lurus ke depan untuk mengamati jalan. Sudah agak larut tapi jalan masih ramai, membuat Nijimura harus menahan agar tak menginjak gas lebih untuk menambah kecepatan mobilnya._

_"Kau tak pernah peduli dengan urusan orang lain." Nijimura kembali meledek Akashi._

_Shuuzou mengenal Seijuurou sejak sangat muda. Ia tahu benar karakter anak yang merupakan putera tunggal dari Bibi kesayangannya tersebut. Tak pernah sekalipun Shuuzou lihat ia bergaul bahkan menaruh minat kepada orang lain. Tapi malam ini berbeda. Akashi Seijuurou mengambil segelas wine dan menumpahkannya di atas kepala orang lain untuk menghentikan pelecehan menjijikan yang tersaji gratis di depan matanya. Mungkin itu karena Akashi terlalu muak, mungkin juga itu caranya meluapkan emosi karena Shuuzou meninggalkannya untuk sejenak._

_Pemuda itu tak membalas dan memilih mengabaikan Nijimura._

_"Anak itu," Hingga akhirnya suara berat Nijimura kembali terdengar, "yang kudengar keluarga Haizaki membelinya saat usianya empat belas tahun. Ia seumuran denganmu, Sei."_

_Barulah Akashi menoleh. Topik pembicaraan yang diangkat agaknya mulai menarik perhatiannya. Bukan karena Akashi merasa tertarik tentu saja. Lebih cocok dikatakan penasaran. Lagipula Akashi juga masih merasa heran dengan aksi patuh yang mencurigakan ketika pemuda tadi disentuh-sentuh dan sama sekali tak melawan. Jadi itu karena ia telah 'terjual' kepada Haizaki._

_Dunia semakin gila. Bahkan sekarang manusia dengan mudah bisa diperjual-belikan dengan patokan harga._

_"Kau ternyata tahu banyak, Shuuzou. Tak kubayangkan orang yang menyebalkan sepertimu cukup banyak informasi."_

_"Jangan meledekku, Sei. Itu karena Haizaki sendiri yang menceritakannya kepadaku."_

_"Cukup dekat. Apa dia sahabatmu, huh? Kukira kau tak berminat berhubungan dekat dengan berengsek sepertinya."_

_Sindiran Akashi membuat Nijimura kembali tertawa. "Ayolah, jangan sensitif dulu." balasnya jenaka. Nijimura tak ingin Akashi kembali bicara karena ia tahu yang keluar pastilah hanya sindiran-sindiran pedas saja. Jadi ia melanjutkan, "Dia dijual Ayah tirinya. Terpaksa dijual, sebenarnya. Ibu kandungnya meninggal karena penyakit kronis yang membuat Ayahnya harus berhutang dalam jumlah besar untuk biaya pengobatan kepada keluarga Haizaki. Terjerat hutang dengan bunga yang besar, Ayah anak itu ternyata tak bisa membayar. Alhasil dijualah putera tirinya kepada keluarga Haizaki. Dan sejak saat itu dia..." Nijimura tak melanjutkan._

_Akashi sendiri kembali menatap ke jendela dengan pandangan datar, "Menjadi boneka pemuas hafsu Haizaki 'kan? Sudah bisa kutebak."_

_"Dunia ini kejam untuk mereka yang tak memiliki kekuasaan, bukan?"_

_Akashi tak menanggapi. Kini ia melayang balik ke beberapa menit yang lalu dimana ia masih berada di mansion itu. Kembali mengingat sepasang manik biru laut nan teduh yang tampak mati. Datar, tanpa emosi. Lalu membayangkan hidup seperti apa yang ia jalani selama lima tahun menjadi Budak nafsu Haizaki._

_"Anak itu...siapa namanya?" Akashi bertanya pelan._

_"Kalau tidak salah, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

.

Satu kaleng cola yang disodorkan tepat di depan tangannya membuat Kuroko mengangkat wajah. Akashi berdiri di depannya. Ia yang memberikan kaleng minuman itu. Dengan hati-hati, tanpa membiarkan kulit mereka bersentuhan, Kuroko menerimanya.

"Terima kasih."

Akashi duduk di kursi taman dimana Kuroko juga duduk. Jarak mereka saling berjauhan. Sama-sama duduk di kedua ujung kursi. Mungkin ini pertemuan pertama mereka yang sesungguhnya. Akashi sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia memanggil pemuda tersebut dan menawarkannya untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang di taman terdekat. Padahal daripada mengobrol, keduanya justru terperangkap dalam keheningan siang. Membiarkan cicitan burung dan deru angin yang justru berbicara satu sama lain seolah tengah mengejek mereka.

"Namamu, Kuroko Tetsuya 'kan?" Setelah keheningan yang membuat Akashi jengah, akhirnya ia pun bertanya.

"Iya. Nama Saya...sebelum dijual nama Saya memang Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi sekarang Saya tak tahu apakah Saya masih pantas menyandang nama keluarga atau tidak."

Akashi mengangguk sekali. "Tetsuya—kalau begitu. Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

"Salah satu tamu yang datang di pesta yang diadakan di mansion Haizaki."

_Dia masih mengingatku_, Akashi membatin.

Lalu hening lagi.

Dalam hati sejujurnya Akashi masih bertanya-tanya kenapa ia sudi duduk bersama pemuda hina itu. Hanya dengan mendengar cerita Shuuzou, Akashi tahu perbuatan menjijikan apa yang mungkin sudah Haizaki lakukan terhadapnya. Melihat tubuh ringkih itu, membuat Akashi jadi memandang jijik kepadanya. Tapi sekali lagi, semua pikiran itu langsung sirna saat ia menemukan sepasang manik _baby blue_ yang selalu tanpa emosi. Seolah tubuh itu tak memiliki nyawa lagi.

Akashi tetap tak mengerti.

"Jadi kau bisa keluar rumah?" _Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu, Seijuurou?_ Dalam hati, Akashi mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa Anda berpikir Saya tak bisa keluar dari rumah?"

Kening Akashi mengernyit tak suka. Ia benci ketika seseorang balik bertanya ketika ia melemparkan satu pertanyaan sebelumnya. "Pertama, jangan bicara terlalu formal denganku. Itu membuatku risih, Tetsuya." ujarnya sambil mendengus. "Lalu, jangan pernah melontarkan pertanyaan lain ketika aku bertanya kepadamu." Kata-katanya terdengar mutlak. Absolut.

"Saya—ah, aku minta maaf." Tanpa protes, Kuroko menurut. Hal yang kembali membuat Akashi mengernyitkan kening keheranan.

Apa anak ini robot yang terprogram untuk selalu menuruti kata-kata orang lain tanpa melancarkan protes atau pertanyaan terlebih dahulu?

"Jawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya."

Kuroko mengangguk patuh. "Setiap hari Rabu aku akan keluar rumah untuk belanja sedikit keperluanku. Hanya hari ini saja aku diizinkan keluar oleh Haizaki-kun."

_Ah, ternyata ia tak memanggil pemuda brengsek itu dengan panggilan Tuan Muda atau Tuan Haizaki_, batin Akashi saat mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Akashi mengangguk sekali meski sebenarnya jawaban itu belum cukup membuatnya puas.

"Malam itu," ia kembali bicara, "setelah aku pergi, apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Kali ini Kuroko tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Akashi yang entah sejak kapan memandanginya. Karena sejak tadi Kuroko hanya menunduk, ia baru sadar akan hal itu. Lagi-lagi mereka bertemu pandang dalam waktu sedetik sebelum akhirnya Kuroko kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf." bisiknya. "Aku sudah harus pulang. Jika aku terlambat maka itu akan jadi masalah."

Ia mengelak menjawab. Kalau begitu Akashi tahu bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Akashi segera berdiri. "Maaf kalau aku menyita waktumu."

"Tak apa-apa, Tuan."

"Panggil saja aku Akashi." Baru saja kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Akashi, berikutnya ia sudah mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Hei, hei, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia harus bersikap seakrab itu dengan seorang Budak dari keluarga Haizaki.

Kuroko mengangguk seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tak mengiyakan, tapi juga tak menolak. Sekali ia membungkuk tanpa bersitatap dengan _obsidian_ crimson milik Akashi. Lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Akashi yang kerap memandangi punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh.

Menjauh pergi.

Punggung kecil itu. Yang bahkan tidak kelihatan gemetar ketakutan ketika tubuhnya dijamah oleh lelaki sialan di hadapan orang. Punggung dingin sang boneka porselen cantik yang membuat Akashi justru terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Tetsuya!" Entah setan apa yang mempengaruhi sampai akhirnya Akashi berteriak memanggilnya sebelum sosok itu semakin pergi dari hadapannya.

Kuroko menoleh.

"Hari Rabu minggu berikutnya aku akan kembali datang kesini. Jika kau sedang berada di luar, maka datanglah."

Tawaran konyol apa itu, Akashi Seijuurou? Kau yang notabene sangat ditakuti oleh banyak kalangan. Kau yang dijuluki sang _Emperor_ karena kejeniusan yang tak terkalahkan. Memberi penawaran rendahan kepada seorang Budak dari pemuda yang bahkan sebenarnya kau benci.

Kepada seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Kau pasti sudah gila, Akashi._

Tapi Akashi tidak merasa menyesal atau hina karena melontarkan kalimat tersebut. Hari Rabu di minggu berikutnya, sesuai yang dikatakan, Akashi datang ke taman itu. Dan saat Akashi melangkah masuk melewati pintu taman, di kursi yang sama Kuroko Tetsuya sudah duduk sambil membaca buku. Menantinya. Dan hari itu untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi memberikan satu senyum untuk menyapanya.

_Ya, Akashi pasti sudah gila..._

~OoOOoO~

"Kelihatannya belakangan ini kau tampak berbeda, Tetsuya."

DEG.

Nafas Kuroko seketika tercekat saat suara dingin itu melewati indera pendengarannya. Jantung berdegup cepat ketika impulse di otak menyampaikan kepadanya untuk waspada. Untuk takut. Untuk lari. Tapi tubuh itu hanya diam dan memilih menoleh dengan wajah datar. Seolah tubuh dan pikirannya sudah tak bisa bersinkronisasi dalam satu harmoni lagi. Ketika tubuhnya tak bisa menerima perintah yang muncul diotaknya—malah justru mengabaikannya.

"Haizaki-kun..."

Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum kecil dan berjalan masuk begitu saja melewati pintu kamar Kuroko. Kelihatannya ia baru pulang dari Universitas—ya, dia memang masih tercatat sebagai Mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo meski sebenarnya otak Haizaki tak sejenius mahasiswa lainnya. Garis bawahi; uang bisa membeli segalanya termasuk pendidikan.

Haizaki menjatuhkan tubuhnya, duduk di tepi ranjang Kuroko. Kamar itu jauh lebih kecil dari kamar Haizaki. Hanya terdapat satu buah _single bed_, meja tulis yang penuh buku dan lemari seadanya—ah, ditambah dua jendela tak terlalu besar yang ditutupi tirai biru muda. Satu yang Haizaki suka, kapanpun ia di dalam sana, kamar itu selalu memiliki aroma yang sama. Aroma _vanilla_.

"Kau kelihatan lebih ekpresif belakangan hari ini, Tetsuya. Katakan, apa yang terjadi? Apa sesuatu yang bagus?"

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Kuroko sambil menunduk.

Senyum Haizaki menghilang, kini digantikan oleh seringai mengerikan. "Kau berbohong. Kau tentu ingat bahwa aku membenci kebohongan, apalagi jika itu dari bibirmu."

Kalimat itu membuat Kuroko diam sejenak. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke manik abu-abu milik Haizaki tanpa ragu. Tatapan datar yang menyiratkan begitu besar kebencian dan luka yang ia pendam.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Karena kau pasti ingat apa yang terjadi padamu ketika terakhir kali kau berbohong kepadaku, Tetsuya." Tangan Haizaki terulur ke arah Kuroko. Mengisyaratkan kepada pemuda itu untuk mendekatinya dan Kuroko menurut tanpa membantah.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Haizaki menarik Kuroko agar duduk dipangkuannya. "Buka bajumu." perintah dan Kuroko melakukannya.

Saat tubuh marionatte manusia itu tersaji tanpa atasan di depannya, seringai Haizaki semakin menggelap. Dipeluknya tubuh itu, dihisapnya dalam aroma _vanilla_ di tengkuk Kuroko. Entah untuk keberapa kali ia ia tersenyum seduktif sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau tak bisa lari dariku, Tetsuya. Tak akan bisa." Lalu menjatuhkan tubuh kecil tanpa perlawanan itu tepat di atas ranjang di hadapan mereka.

Kembali malam yang mengerikan akan berulang. Malam yang selalu terjadi hampir setiap harinya dalam mimpi-mimpi buruk Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan memang seperti yang lalu, Kuroko tak akan pernah menolak setiap sentuhan yang Haizaki daratkan di setiap jengkal kulit mulusnya. Bahkan tak menolak jika kulit itu ujung-ujungnya harus ternoda goresan tipis atau mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Tubuhnya tak menolak. Otaknya tak merespon. Wajahnya hanya tetap datar. Desahan yang meluncur dari bibirnya juga tak pernah membuatnya merasa nikmat atau hidup selayaknya manusia yang tengah bercinta. Itu karena setiap sentuhan tangan Haizaki telah mematikan setiap syaraf di dalam tubuhnya. Membuat ia semakin hidup dalam kematian yang bukan sesungguhnya.

~OoOOoO~

Sudah hampir satu jam lebih Akashi duduk di kursi taman. Tidak sabaran. Sejak tadi ia sudah sibuk mengetukkan jemarinya di pinggir kursi atau sekedar mendengus. Sebagai seorang Tuan Muda, ia sangat benci menunggu. Apapun alasannya, Akashi benci menunggu. Tapi ia tak bisa sepenuhnya marah karena bagaimanapun juga ia datang terlalu cepat dari waktu biasa ia dan Kuroko bertemu.

Sudah hampir dua bulan rutinitas pertemuan di hari Rabu mereka berlangsung. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Biasanya, keduanya hanya akan saling duduk menjaga jarak dan membahas hal-hal biasa. Sesekali membicarakan tentang pribadi masing-masing. Kedekatan aneh ini membuat Akashi jadi mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya yang (mungkin) sesungguhnya.

Anak itu suka tersenyum ketika bercerita tentang masa kecil dan mendiang Ibunya. Akashi pun tahu bahwa Kuroko dulu sering bermain basket—hobi yang sama dengannya. Kuroko juga bercerita bahwa dulu ia ingin menjadi seorang guru TK dan sangat senang menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak. Banyak. Bahkan terlalu banyak yang mereka bagi berdua di setiap hari Rabu. Membuat Akashi yang biasanya menjalani hari dengan monoton kini menjadi tak sabar untuk kembali berjumpa dengan hari ketiga di setiap minggu tersebut.

Ia memang masih tak paham kenapa merasakan itu semua. Tapi Akashi juga tak terlalu ingin mencari tahu. Biarlah semua mengalir apa adanya seperti air.

Tapi ternyata tetap saja ia tak terbiasa dengan menunggu.

Apa yang menghambat Kuroko? Anak itu belum pernah terlambat selama ini sebelumnya. Apa sesuatu terjadi? Atau ia tak pergi keluar hari Rabu minggu ini? Ah, semua pertanyaan saling berputar di benak Akashi, membuatnya semakin tidak sabaran.

Ia. Ingin. Bertemu. Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun,"

Suara yang terdengar lemah itu membuat Akashi terkesiap. Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya ketika menunggu membuatnya tak sadar bahwa Kuroko sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan...

"Tetsuya?"

...wajah pucat.

"Tetsuya?" Panik. Akashi beranjak berdiri dan hendak merengkuh kedua lengan Kuroko namun gagal karena pemuda itu langsung mundur untuk menghindar. Selalu seperti itu. Sejengkalpun Kuroko tak pernah mengizinkan Akashi menyentuhnya.

Akashi menelan ludah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Antara kecewa dan agak cemas.

Kuroko memang memiliki tubuh kecil dan agak kurus. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Akashi melihat pemuda itu muncul dengan wajah pucat. Bahkan ada dua lingkaran hitam di bawah kelopak matanya. Matanya agak sayu dan kelihatan sekali agak kelelahan karena datang kesini. Kondisi tubuhnya jelas sekali tidak terlihat sehat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Mengesampingkan jawaban Kuroko yang seolah tak terdengar Akashi, pemuda berambut merah itu mulai menerka apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko. Dengan kaos lengan panjang dan leher tinggi yang melekat di tubuhnya, Akashi bisa mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi disana. Akashi ingat dua minggu lalu ia menemukan banyak sekali _kiss mark_ keunguan di sekitar tengkuk dan tangan Kuroko. Jadi, pastilah hari ini juga sama. Ia menutupi tanda-tanda yang Haizaki buat dengan baju panjang. Dengan kata lain juga, alasan ia tampak pucat pasti karena Haizaki tak mengizinkannya beristirahat semalam suntuk. Membuat pemuda itu harus memuaskan tubuh Haizaki semalam penuh.

Akashi kembali menelan ludah. Tangannya dikepalkan erat. Membayangkan bahwa Haizaki meniduri pemuda itu dan bersikap kasar kepadanya, membuat emosi membuncah seketika di kepala Akashi.

Ia tak bisa lagi membiarkan hal ini.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau...terluka?" Manik merah Akashi menatap lurus ke sepasang obsidian yang seketika memandanginya kaget. Hanya sesaat karena kembali Kuroko memutus kontak mata itu dengan menundukkan kepala.

Selalu. Ia tak pernah mengizinkan Akashi menyentuhnya, atau bertatapan lama dengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tetsuya!"

DEG—! Kedua mata Kuroko terpejam kaget karena bentakkan Akashi.

"Haizaki. Bedebah itu...dia melukaimu 'kan? Dia menyetubuhimu dengan kasar 'kan? Katakan sesuatu, Tetsuya. Jawab aku yang sejujurnya untuk kali ini saja." Akashi sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatir dari suaranya. Ia masih setia menatap Kuroko yang bergeming mendengar pertanyaannya.

Tersirat jawaban 'iya' dari gelagat itu.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari Kuroko, tatapan mata Akashi perlahan berubah sendu. Bahkan setelah dua bulan mereka saling mengobrol satu sama lain, Kuroko tampak masih belum mempercayai Akashi.

Ah, apa Akashi memang pernah meminta Kuroko untuk mempercayainya? Belum. Belum pernah.

"Tetsuya..." Suara itu melembut. Membuat wajah Kuroko terangkat untuk menatapnya. "Berteriaklah. Menangislah. Katakan kepadaku bahwa kau terluka. Kalau kau sakit. Kalau kau sebenarnya menderita. Izinkan aku memiliki alasan untuk menyelamatkanmu."

DEG. Untuk pertama kalinya detak jantung Kuroko berdegup lebih cepat bukan karena merasa ketakutan.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Kumohon, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tak terbiasa menerima kebaikan seperti ini. Paling tidak, ia tak lagi terbiasa sejak dirinya terjual di keluarga Haizaki. Akashi mungkin orang pertama yang mengatakan itu semua kepadanya. Orang pertama yang menyuruhnya melepaskan semua beban dan menangis.

Tapi tentu Kuroko tak bisa melakukannya. Entah sejak kapan, ia sendiri tak mengingat bahwa hatinya terlalu sulit untuk sekedar menangis. Ia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk menangis karena hati yang terluka. Yang Kuroko ingat, ia hanya akan menangis setiap kali Haizaki menyetubuhinya dengan sangat kasar. Hanya itu saja.

Akashi terlalu baik. Itulah alasan Kuroko tak pernah mau Akashi menyentuhnya. Akashi terlalu baik dan ia merasa hina jika disentuh oleh kesepuluh jemari yang tulus itu.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Tapi aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Maaf."

_Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku tak mau merepotkan orang lain, apalagi orang sebaik dirimu._

Mata Akashi kini sarat dengan kekecewaaan, membuat sebersit luka mendadak menganga lagi di relung hati Kuroko. Luka yang sudah tak pernah bisa ia rasakan sakitnya karena sudah terlalu parah. Luka yang ia biarkan bernanah selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Mendadak sakitnya terasa begitu memilukan.

"Kumohon, Tetsuya." _Tidak, Akashi-kun. Jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu._ "Menangislah agar aku tahu bahwa hatimu menderita." _Maka aku akan menjadi beban bagimu. Aku tak ingin melakukan hal itu._

Dilema.

"Maafkan aku..." Hanya itu yang mampu Kuroko ucapkan. Tak ada kata lain selain maaf untuk Akashi.

Keheningan mengisi ruang kosong diantara mereka. Akashi tak bisa lagi memaksa. Lagipula, ia merasa konyol juga melakukan hal itu. Ia yang seorang Akashi Seijuurou mengemis dihadapan seorang Budak? Ini menggelikan. Ayahnya pasti malu jika mengetahui apa yang puteranya lakukan.

"Tetsuya, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu."

"Apa itu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang mencuat di hatinya. "Besok aku akan berangkat ke Eropa dan berada selama tiga bulan disana karena ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Iris langit milik Kuroko melebar tak percaya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Kenyataan bahwa Akashi akan pergi tiga bulan dan tak bisa ditemuinya lagi mendadak membuat dunia barunya runtuh seketika. Tiga bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar.

"Karena itu aku akan memberikanmu alamat e-mail dan nomor ponselku." Akashi merogoh saku kemeja dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dimana sudah tertulis alamat e-mail juga sederet nomor disana. Akashi tentu tak menyerahkannya langsung kepada Kuroko karena ia tahu Kuroko menolak bersentuhan dengannya meski secara tak sengaja. Ia hanya ingin menghormati pemuda itu. Jadi Akashi meletakkannya di kursi.

Ditatapnya lagi manik _aqua_ yang masih memandanginya tanpa kata. "Akan sulit untuk selalu menelepon, tapi kirimlah e-mail kapapun kau mau. Aku pasti kan membalasanya. Tapi jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, maka katakan kepadaku. Aku pasti akan segera datang untuk menolongmu."

"Akashi-kun, tapi—"

"Aku tahu sulit bagimu percaya akan kata-kataku, Tetsuya."

Lagi. Hati Kuroko terasa semakin sakit.

"Tapi sekali saja, bergantunglah kepadaku. Percayalah bahwa aku akan datang untuk menolongmu."

.

.

To Be Continued~

* * *

A/N : Fic ini didesikasikan untuk Suki yang berulang tahun hari ini! Otanjoubi Omedettou! Sebenarnya ini oneshoot, tapi dikarenakan jumlah wordnya mencapai 7+K, jadi saya potong jadi dua part ya~ Part terakhir akan diapdet lusa atau 3 hari setelah ini apdet ^^ Thx juga untuk Yuna Seijuurou yang merekomendasikan judul ini. Pada akhirnya kupakai beneran deh judulnya :D

Afterall, review onegai?

P.S : Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fic reted M dari awal semacam ini, jadi maaf kalau agak sedikit maksa krna gimanapn ttp kubuat seimplishit mungkin. ^^

InfiKiss


	2. Part 2

**~Save Me~**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Fanfic presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**Akashi - Kuroko - Haizaki**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Angst / Hurt**

**Rated M for implishit mature, bad language, violance, etc. Sorry for a lot of typo(s), OOC-ness, alternate universe plot and many more mistakes.**

**.**

**Special B-day fanf-fiction for Suki Pie**

**Happy Birthday! ^v^**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

Siapa kira satu bulan berlalu begitu saja setelah Akashi pergi ke Eropa.

Awalnya memang berat bagi Kuroko. Hari Rabunya kini kembali monoton seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada lagi tempat dimana ia bisa bercerita apapun. Tak ada tempat dimana ia bisa menyembuhkan sedikit demi sedikit luka dihatinya akibat Haizaki. Tapi setelah sekali ia memberanikan diri mengirim e-mail kepada Akashi, ternyata semua berubah. Mereka memang belum pernah berbicara ditelepon karena Kuroko takut akan mengganggu Akashi—belum lagi perbedaan waktu di Jepang-Eropa yang jauh membuat waktu mereka pun sulit disamakan. Tapi cukup dengan berikirm e-mail ternyata menyenangkan juga.

Mungkin inilah yang biasa dilakukan manusia pada umumnya.

-TRING- Bunyi nyaring itu terdengar dari saku Kuroko ketika ia berada di dapur, membantu koki untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Tetsuya-kun, belakangan kudengar ponselmu sering sekali berbunyi." Tegur salah seorang pelayan yang ada disana.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil ponsel dari saku dan berjalan keluar untuk membalas pesan Akashi. Hidupnya kini terasa berbeda dan Kuroko senang akan perubahan ini.

_-Ah, maaf baru sempat membalasanya. Ada rapat sejak malam dan siang ini aku baru bisa pulang. Hari ini hujan cukup deras. Kurasa Inggris bukan kota yang buruk juga. Dan aku mulai merindukan tofu yang ada di Jepang. Bagaimana denganmu, Tetsuya? Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik yang mau kau ceritakan hari ini?-_

Setiap hari Akashi selalu menanyakan hal itu; apa ada hal yang ingin Kuroko ceritakan atau tidak? Dulu, Kuroko akan menjawab dengan 'tidak', karena ia belum terbiasa menceritakan semua kegiatan hariannya kepada orang lain. Tapi hari ini tidak. Kuroko ingin bercerita kepada Akashi.

_-Disini sudah malam, Akashi-kun. Aku tengah membantu para koki untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sudah agak lama tak turun hujan di Jepang dan aku mulai merindukan aroma hujan. Hari ini aku bisa keluar (meski ini bukan hari Rabu) dan aku mampir ke Maji Burger untuk membeli vanilla shake. Kau tau, Akashi-kun? Aku mendapat vanilla shake gratis karena kupon yang kukumpulkan bulan ini. Aku sangat senang.-_

Kuroko berharap ceritanya tidak membosankan bagi Akashi.

Akashi orang pertama dimana Kuroko bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah yang biasanya tampak datar itu. Perlahan digenggam erat ponsel yang masih ada di tangan. Pikirannya menerawang melintasi samudera dan sampai ke Inggris sana, membayangkan apa yang Akashi lakukan saat itu. Sampai tanpa sadar ada rona merah muda tersembul di balik kedua pipi porselennya.

_Akashi-kun... Benarkah aku boleh mempercayaimu? Benarkah aku boleh bergantung kepadamu?_

Kala itu ia sama sekali tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya. Sepasang manik abu-abu yang menatap nanar ke arahnya.

~OoOOoO~

"Belakangan ini kau tampak berbeda, Tetsuya."

Suara Haizaki menginterupsi kegiatannya yang saat itu hendak membalas e-mail Akashi. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu sudah berdiri di balik pintu kamarnya. Kuroko sama sekali tak mendengar suara kedatangan Haizaki.

"Haizaki-kun," Buru-buru diletakkan ponsel di atas tempat tidur dan ia berdiri menghampiri sang Tuan Muda. "Selamat datang." sapanya sopan dengan wajah samar.

Mendadak sebersit tatapan marah muncul. Haizaki langsung mendengus kesal. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah Kuroko tempo hari ketika sedang berada di depan dapur. Pemuda yang selalu menatapnya datar tanpa emosi itu tersenyum begitu tulus dengan pipi merona. Tapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan Haizaki, semuanya sirna. Hanya tatapan kekosongan yang tersisa. Haizaki benci itu.

"Dengan siapa kau berkirim pesan belakangan ini?"

DEG—! Darimana Haizaki tahu hal itu?

Barulah Haizaki menemukan sinar ketakutan di sepasang iris _baby blue_ tersebut. "De-dengan...teman."

Bohong. Kuroko berbohong dan itu bukan hal yang benar.

"Siapa namanya?"

Dan Haizaki tahu bahwa Kuroko tak memiliki teman.

_Siapa? Siapa namanya?_ Otak Kuroko berputar begitu cepat untuk menemukan satu nama yang mungkin tersisia di memorinya. Nama temannya ketika kecil, atau ketika ia SMP sampai akhirnya ia tak lagi melanjutkan sekolah karena harus terkurung di mansion mewah Haizaki. Tapi siapa? Siapa nama temannya?

"Ki-kise Ryouta."

"Huh?" Haizaki mengerutkan kening. "Kau berbohong..."

DEG... DEG...

"Kau tentu tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu jika kau berbohong 'kan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko diam tak bergeming. Seluruh tubuhnya mengirim sinyal rasa takut hingga membuatnya bahkan tak bisa bergerak.

Dengan sangat cepat Haizaki melangkahkan kaki mendekati tempat tidur Kuroko. Disambarnya ponsel yang ada disana sebelum sempat Kuroko berhasil mengamankan benda itu. Kuroko bahkan belum keluar dari kontak e-mailnya. Manik abu-abu itu menelusuri tiap huruf yang tampak disana. Tak perlu menunggu lama karena detik berikutnya ia sudah menatap Kuroko nanar.

"Akashi Seijuurou...?"

"I-itu.."

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan pemuda dari keluarga Akashi itu, Tetsuya?" Haizaki melemparkan ponsel itu sembarang. Beruntung benda mungil tak bersalah itu mendarat di atas tempat tidur sehingga tidak harus rusak jika membentur lantai.

Suara Haizaki tertahan. Matanya berkilat marah. Kuroko berbohong kepadanya.

"Kau sering bertemu dengannya?"

"Haizaki-kun, aku—"

"DIAM!"

Kuroko mematung ketakutan. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa ketakutan karena Haizaki. Dulu, ketika pertama kali Haizaki menidurinya, ia memang merasa takut. Tapi ketakutan yang malam ini ia rasakan ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan daripada malam-malam sebelumnya.

Hanya sepersekian detik saja sampai Kuroko tahu Haizaki sudah ada di hadapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya juga Kuroko hendak mengambil langkah untuk menghindar namun gagal karena kedua tangan Haizaki langsung mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

"Haizaki-kun, sakit!"

"Kau berbohong, Tetsuya. Kau tentu masih ingat apa yang kulakukan kepadamu terakhir kali kau membuatku marah 'kan?" Tak ada seringai di wajahnya. Hanya ekspresi penuh amarah yang butuh dilampiaskan.

"Ha-haizaki-kun, kumohon—" Kalimat Kuroko terputus saat dengan kasar Haizaki memangut bibirnya. Sekuat tenaga pun Kuroko memberontak. Ia terlalu takut untuk sekedar diam seperti biasa. Ia ingin Haizaki melepaskannya. Meski ia tahu itu semua percuma saja. Ketika Haizaki marah, maka dunianya akan hancur berkeping-keping dalam satu malam.

Kuroko akan hancur lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku benci pembohong, Tetsuya..."

Haizaki tak akan memberi ampun barang sedetikpun...

"Aaa! Maaf! Maaf! Maafkan aku, Ha-haiza—aaaa!"

Bahkan jika Kuroko menjerit sejadi-jadinya pun...

"Aku akan melumat habis kau malam ini, Tetsuya. Bersiaplah."

Bahkan jika Kuroko menangis sekencang apapun...

"U-uuhh~ Ha-haiisshh—aaaa! Sa-sakit! He-hen-aaakh! Kumohon hentikan—! Aaaaa!"

Ia hanya akan hancur lagi. Dan lagi.

.

.

Dingin. Gelap. Sendirian.

Kuroko meringkuk di lantai. Rasa dingin menggerogoti tiap senti kulitnya yang tak tertutupi satu lembar benang pun. Baju yang tadi ia kenakan sudah rusak. Robek disana-sini karena Haizaki. Kamarnya berantakan. Kurang lebih lima jam penuh Haizaki mencumbuinya secara paksa bahkan sampai membuat Kuroko merasa bagai di neraka. Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya ereksi—entah. Kuroko sudah tak sanggup berpikir lagi. Air matanya bahkan sudah mengering dan tak bisa keluar lagi. Tubuhnya benar-benar hancur. Ia seperti boneka usang yang dibuang karena hina.

Hancur...

-TRING- Suara halus yang terdengar membuat kelopak yang baru saja terpejam itu kembali terbuka. Ada e-mail masuk. Dan hanya satu orang yang mungkin mengiriminya pesan;

Akashi Seijuurou...

_Dimana? _Kepala Kuroko terangkat lemah, ia tak sanggup menggerakkan semua tubuhnya kecuali kepala saja. Dicarinya ponsel yang tadi berbunyi dan ternyata terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

_Harus dibalas... Pesan dari Akashi-kun..._

Pelan-pelan, Kuroko menyeret tubuhnya di lantai. Kaki-kakinya terasa mati untuk sekedar berdiri. Punggungnya sakit bukan main. Pergelangan tangannya pun merah—itu tempat dimana Haizaki tadi mengikatkan ikat pinggangnya begitu kencang agar Kuroko tidak bisa memberontak lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit bukan main. Bahkan sampai ke ujung kakipun terdapat tanda keunguan akibat ulah Haizaki.

Butuh waktu lama hingga tubuh ringkih itu akhirnya bisa mencapai ponselnya sendiri.

Matanya kembali terpejam, Kuroko tak bisa membaca pesan Akashi. Tapi entah sadar atau tidak, jemarinya menari di atas _keypad_ ponsel. Mengetik sederet nomor yang entah kapan sudah mulai dihapalnya. Lalu didekatkan benda mungil itu ke telinganya.

TUUUT~ TUUT~ TUUU-CKLEK—!

"_Tetsuya?_"

Suara di sebrang itu, sudah lama sekali Kuroko tak mendengarnya. Padahal baru satu bulan berlalu tapi Kuroko merasa sudah bepuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Tangis yang sudah berhenti sejak tadi perlahan ingin keluar lagi. Mata yang terpejam kini terasa perih dan butiran bening keluar dari sana.

Akashi memintanya untuk bergantung. Memintanya untuk percaya. Bolehkah Kuroko melakukannya...sekarang?

"_Tetsuya, itu kau? Hei?_"

"A-akashi...-kun..."

"_Tetsuya?_"

"...hiks..." Kuroko tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan isak tangisnya dari Akashi. ia sudah lelah untuk berpura-pura. Ia lelah bersembunyi di balik topeng tanpa emosi yang selama ini ia pertahankan. Sekali saja, ia ingin melepas semua rasa sesak dan ketakutan yang selama ini bercokol di hatinya. Yang selama ini mati-matian ditahan dan disembunyikan sehingga hatinya kebas terhadap deritanya sendiri.

Dan ia tahu hanya Akashi yang mungkin ada untuknya. Hanya Akashi Seijuurou.

"_Tetsuya! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa kau menangis, hei!_"

"..hikss..hikss.." Ia hanya bisa terisak. Untup pertama kalinya, Kuroko mampu menangis kepada orang lain.

"_Tetsuya, hei! Katakan sesuatu!_"

"Kumohon... Tolong... Aku..."

Tubuhnya sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi...

"_..._Akashi...-kun."

...tubuhnya terkulai lemah, melepaskan ponsel yang tadi ditangannya. Dan menangis lagi.

~OoOOoO~

Kuroko Tetsuya pernah bahagia seperti anak kebanyakan. Memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Ibu yang menyayanginya, Ayah yang selalu bermain dengannya, juga teman dan rumah tempat ia bernaung. Tapi semua itu seperti sebuah delusi sekarang. Semua menghilang ditelan kenangan ketika ia menemukan dirinya sendirian di sebuah sel besi. Gelap dan kosong. Juga dingin. Tak ada tawa, tak ada kehangatan keluarga. Yang bisa ia temukan tetap hanya kegelapan. Seolah Raja Iblis telah menguncinya rapat.

Ia ketakutan.

Kuroko selalu menjerit untuk meminta tolong. Berusaha keluar dari sel yang membelenggunya. Tapi tak peduli sekencang apapun ia menjerit, tak pernah ada satu orangpun yang datang menyelamatkannya. Jika ada yang melihatnya pun, mereka hanya akan memalingkan muka. Padahal Kuroko butuh seseorang. Hanya seseorang. Selama dia bisa menolong Kuroko, maka Kuroko hanya membutuhkan satu saja.

Bukankah manusia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup berjuang bersama orang lain—tidak sendirian?

Kehadiran Akashi Seijuurou seolah mengangkat kembali harapan yang telah lama terkubur dan nyaris mati. Pertemuannya dengan Akashi seperti membawa kembali delusi yang selama ini ia sukai. Tentang kehangatan. Tentang kelembutan. Tentang kebahagiaan. Semuanya. Tapi kini semua kembali menjadi nol. Ketika harapan yang sedikit membumbung tinggi kembali kandas dan hancur dihempas angin ke daratan.

Ia tak tahu lagi kepada siapa ia harus bergantung. Tak tahu apakah harus percaya.

Tubuhnya telah mati namun nyawa masih bersarang di dalamnya.

"Haizaki, apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya? Dia kelihatan pucat."

"Bukan apa-apa." Haizaki menatap Kuroko dingin. "Seperti yang kukatakan, hari ini dia kubebaskan untuk kalian. Bukankah kemarin kalian bilang ingin coba berhubungan sex dengan laki-laki?" Senyum merendahkan terpasang ketika ia melirik Kuroko yang tak bergeming. Anak itu hanya memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa dan sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun.

Teman-teman Haizaki tampak sumringah.

"Ooi, kau serius meminjamkan mainanmu kepada kami, nih?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sedang bosan dengannya jadi kalian boleh meminjamnya untuk hari ini."

Diperlakukan seperti boneka yang pantas dihempaskan kesana-kemari, Tetsuya sudah terbiasa. Toh ia hanya bisa pasrah. Memangnya...siapa yang akan datang menyelamatkannya?

Seseorang dari mereka menyentuh pundak Kuroko sambil tersenyum seduktif. Namun tak ada respon dari Kuroko. Wajahnya masih sedatar tembok dan seputih kertas. Bahkan mengerjapkan mata pun tidak. Sungguh-sungguh seperti boneka porselen pucat seukuran manusia. Tentu hal itu membuat orang yang menyentuhnya menyeringai. Dia tahu bahwa Kuroko tak akan menolak dirinya.

Diletakkan jemari di dagu Kuroko, kemudian diangkatnya wajah Kuroko agar menatapnya. Satu ciuman pun mendarat di bibir tipis itu.

Haizaki berdecak muak dalam hati. Tapi ia memilih menjaga jarak dan manik abu-abu itu tetap fokus memperhatikan kelakuan Kuroko yang sama sekali belum mau bergerak.

Sungguh hati Kuroko rasanya sudah hancur bukan main. Mungkin sudah mati—entahlah. Bahkan ia tak memiliki rasa apapun ketika pemuda brengsek itu mulai menjarah tubuhnya dan menciumi lekuk tengkuknya. Kuroko sudah tak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Lagipula toh melakukan apapun tak ada gunanya. Tak akan ada yang datang menyelamatkannya...

Tak ada kecuali...

Akashi Seijuurou.

DEG—!

Kedua manik Kuroko mendadak mengerjap. Satu nama itu membuat otaknya kembali tersinkronisasi secara jelas. Syaraf-syaraf ditubuhnya yang awalnya mati rasa perlahan bisa mendeteksi sentuhan menjijikan pemuda dihadapannya.

Akashi? Akashi berjanji ia akan datang untuk menolongnya, bukan?

Iya, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau benar-benar peliharaan yang sangat jinak—" Belum sampai tangan itu menyentuh dada Kuroko, pemuda itu langsung menghempaskannya kasar dan memukul perut orang yang hendak menyentuhnya. Cukup kuat untuk ukuran Kuroko sehingga pemuda itu terhuyung-huyung kebelakang dengan perut yang terasa sakit.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko melawan. Haizaki sontak membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dalam sekejap saja amarah membumbung dari ujung kepalanya.

"TETSUYA!"

Jantung Kuroko seolah berhenti berdetak saat teriakan marah Haizaki terdengar kencang. Ketakutan kembali memberi rangsangan ke tubuhnya untuk segera menghindar dari cengkraman Haizaki yang nyaris mendapatkan lengannya. Kuroko mundur teratur. Mundur sejauh mungkin dari Haizaki. Namun sejauh apa? Ia, Haizaki dan teman-temannya berada di dalam satu ruangan tertutup. Hanya beberapa langkah mundur, pundak Kuroko sudah menempel dengan tembok.

"Tetsuya! Beraninya kau..." Haizaki akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Kuroko sudah tak bisa menghindar. Biarlah kini ia pasrah untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Ia tak mau lagi hidup seperti ini. Jika nyawanya akan berakhir disinipun ia tak akan menyesal. Meski Akashi telah memintanya untuk percaya, tapi sampai kapan? Apa Akashi akan datang menyelamatkannya sekarang?

"Tetsuya! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" Haizaki berjalan mendekat dengan nafas tertahan. Tangannya dikepalkan erat-erat seolah sudah mengumpulkan tenaga untuk memukul Kuroko.

Haizaki lebih kuat dan cepat darinya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Haizaki berhasil meraih tangan Kuroko dan menghempaskan tubuh ringkih itu di lantai. Haizaki terlanjur terbawa amarah. Tanpa perasaan ragu pun ditendangnya tubuh Kuroko hingga anak itu berguling membentur pinggiran tembok. Lalu lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Haizaki menendangi tubuh Kuroko tanpa ampun.

"Ooi, Haizaki! Kau gila! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Anak ini butuh didisiplinkan. Ia sudah berani membangkang!"

Rasa sakit menjalar begitu cepat. Rasa sakit yang semalam Haizaki torehkan belum sembuh benar, kini ditambah rasa sakit dari tendangan Haizaki. Tuhan, jika memang harus mati, maka Kuroko harap ia bisa mati sekarang agar tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang mampu ia rasakan. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk bertahan.

Mungkin ini adalah saat dimana Kuroko harus mengucapkan perpisahan untuk dunia ini...

_Akashi-kun..._

Tapi paling tidak ia ingin bertemu Akashi sekali lagi.

Perih. Mata Kuroko perih. Kedua kelopak matanya seketika terpejam saat ia rasa air matanya hendak keluar. Dua tetes air mata pun mengalir. Meski hanya harapan kosong pun, Kuroko tetap ingin percaya.

"Kumohon... Tolong aku... Akashi-kun..."

BRAKK—!

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu sontak terkesiap. Bahkan Kuroko yang masih terbaring di lantai pun ikut terkejut saat menemukan Akashi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan peluh menetes membanjiri kening dan nafas tersenggal-senggal

"A-akashi Seijuurou... Kenapa dia bisa masuk kesini?"

"Tetsuya!"

Apa Kuroko kembali berdelusi saat ia melihat Akashi berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik? Bukankah pemuda itu bilang tengah berada di Inggris? Lalu kenapa Akashi ada disini? Baru semalam Kuroko mendengar suaranya dari telepon dan siang ini sosok itu sudah muncul dihadapannya? Apa Akashi pahlawan seperti di cerita-cerita laga yang selalu datang di saat yang tepat? Apa ia bermimpi?

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"

Ah, jika bermimpi pun, Kuroko tahu ini akan jadi mimpi indah pertama yang ia dapatkan setelah lima tahun belakangan ini. Jadi jika memang benar mimpi, maka Kuroko tak akan mau terbangun. Ia ingin tetap merasakan kehangatan yang begitu ia rindukan. Jika ia harus terkurung dalam dunia mimpi itu selamanya pun, ia rela.

"Hei!"

Kuroko tak akan merasa takut lagi jika sepasang lengan yang hangat itu merengkuhnya.

_Ah, hangat...? Jadi... Akashi-kun ternyata begitu hangat. Aku selalu takut Akashi-kun menyentuhku. Aku takut jika ia menyentuh tubuh yang kotor sepertiku. Tapi ternyata...ia begitu hangat. Hangat seperti Ibu dan Ayah ketika dulu sering memelukku._

"Tetsuya!" Akashi terkejut saat Kuroko tak kunjung membuka matanya. Tapi paling tidak, ia tahu bahwa Kuroko tidak apa-apa. Helaan nafas yang teratur membuatnya sejenak bisa menghela nafas lega.

Anak itu tertidur.

Kini Akashi menoleh, menatap Haizaki dan teman-temannya yang mematung. "Kalian akan mati..." Ancamnya.

BUGH—! Tepat setelahnya Haizaki mendadak merasakan pukulan yang begitu kencang mendarat di pipinya. Tubuh tinggi Haizaki terdorong ke belakang dan tersaruk di lantai.

Bukan, bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang memukulnya...

"Aku tak berpikir kau bisa melakukan hal serendah itu, Haizaki."

...tapi Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Shuuzou, kau!"

"Sepertinya aku masih perlu mendisiplinkanmu." Senyum santai terulas di wajah Nijimura. Senyum gelap yang justru membuat Haizaki langsung diam tak berkutik. Sampai akhirnya Haizaki kembali dikejutkan akan lembaran kertas yang mendadak tersebar di atas kepalanya.

Haizaki menengadah dan melihat Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuurou,"

Yang Akashi lempar adalah lembaran-lembaran cek.

"Setiap lembar tertulis seratus juta yen. Jumlahnya ada sepuluh. Itu adalah harga yang kupasang untuk membeli Kuroko Tetsuya darimu. Harga yang sama, bahkan jauh lebih mahal dari hutang Ayah Tetsuya yang membengkak karena meminjam di perusahaan keluargamu. Lalu, akan kubawa anak itu bersamaku."

"A-apa katamu—"

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu, Haizaki Shougo."

Haizaki bungkam.

"Tapi aku tak akan melakukannya karena aku tak ingin menjadi manusia rendah yang sama denganmu." Akashi menatap Nijimura yang setia berada di tempatnya berdiri tadi. "Shuuzou, selesaikan masalah ini. Akan kubawa Tetsuya ke rumah sakit."

"Tanpa kau pinta pun, aku akan melakukannya."

Mungkin inilah akhir dari rangkaian mimpi buruk panjang dalam ingatan Kuroko Tetsuya. Ketika sepasang lengan yang begitu lembut dan hangat kini merengkuhnya. Memeluknya. Meski tertidur, kehangatan itu masuk begitu kuat sampai ke relung hatinya dan sedikit demi sedikit berusaha mengobati luka-luka disana.

Kuroko tak ingin terbangun. Ia ingin larut dalam mimpi ini selamanya.

.

**-END-**

.

* * *

.

**~EPILOGUE~**

Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan kehangatan semacam ini. Apakah ketika Ibu masih bisa memelukku dulu, atau ketika Ayah masih berada disisiku? Aku sudah benar-benar lupa. Mungkin juga karena hatiku sudah nyaris mati sampai-sampai aku lupa bagaimana hangatnya manusia. Bahkan aku kadang lupa kalau akupun masih bagian dari mereka. Aku bernafas seperti manusia pada umumnya. Meski pada akhirnya aku akan tetap merasa diriku adalah boneka porselen berukuran manusia yang hina.

Jika boleh memilih, aku tak ingin melepaskan rasa hangat ini. Aku terlalu merindukannya...

Dan ketika itulah aku menemukan cahaya terang muncul di hadapanku. Terlalu terang bahkan membuat kedua mataku harus terpejam. Butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya aku tahu aku sudah bisa membuka mataku lagi. Lalu disini aku berada. Kamar bertirai putih dan berbau pahit obat-obatan. Ditambah dengan sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Dimana aku?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara asing itu membawa kepalaku untuk menoleh ke samping. Agak sakit. Kepalaku pun pusing ketika kugerakkan. Disampingku sudah berdiri seseorang asing berkacamata dengan baju putih seperti Dokter.

"Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Siapa? Siapa dia?

"Hei?" Tangannya terulur kearahku...

"TIDAK!"

Jangan! Jangan sentuh aku, kumohon! Jangan lakukan hal buruk lagi kepadaku, kumohon! Aku... Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Aku tak mau orang-orang bermain dengan tubuhku lagi. Aku benar-benar lelah. Jika memang aku harus menderita lebih lama, aku lebih memilih mengakhirinya sekarang juga. Aku memilih mati!

"Hei, kau! Jangan berlari! Tubuhmu masih terluka!"

Tolong! Tolong aku, Akashi-kun!

-BRAKK- Pintu di depanku terbuka. Seseorang menghalangi jalanku keluar dari ruangan mengerikan itu dan...

"...Tetsuya...?"

Tubuhku kaku. Apa aku berdelusi? Ketika dua tangan itu merengkuh tubuhku, aku merasa ini bagai mimpi. Suara, wajah dan sosok yang pernah mampir di setiap khayalanku di waktu senggang, kini muncul disini.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa? Kenapa kau sudah turun dari tempat tidur?! Kau tak kunjung membuka mata selama tiga hari penuh. Shintarou, apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya?"

"Tsk. Aku tak melakukan apapun-_nodayo_. Anak itu tiba-tiba kaget dan kabur begitu saja. Aku sendiri terkejut karena dia bisa berlari padahal kondisi tubuhnya masih belum stabil."

Akashi-kun?

"Kalau begitu dia harusnya dipe—" Bibirnya terkatup rapat saat jemariku sampai di wajahnya.

Akashi-kun... Ini benar-benar Akashi-kun 'kan? Orang yang begitu kuharapkan datang. Ia benar-benar nyata, bukan? Ini bukan halusinasi saja 'kan? Ah, hangat. Wajahnya hangat. Kehangatan yang entah sejak kapan tak pernah lagi bisa kurasakan. Dia benar-benar...

"Akashi...-kun?"

Tersenyum. Pemuda bermanik merah yang menawan itu tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu tulus. Begitu hangat. Seolah membuka lagi kotak masa lalu yang kusimpan rapat di dasar hatiku. Tentang keluarga. Tentang kehidupan. Tentang cinta.

Jemarinya menelusuri kepalaku. Tapi aneh, aku sama sekali tak merasa takut. Aku justru merasa nyaman ketika kelima jari itu berhenti di belakang kepalaku dan mendorongnya untuk menempel di dadanya. Aku pun bisa mendengarnya; suara degup jantung Akashi-kun. Cepat. Ah, sama seperti degup jantungku.

"Tetsuya...akhirnya kau membuka matamu lagi. Terima kasih." Ia berbisik.

Tidak. Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih," Suaraku masih terdengar aneh. Untuk sekedar bicara pun sesungguhnya sulit. Bahkan suaraku agak serak. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya; "...karena telah menepati janjimu, Akashi-kun."

"Sekarang semua sudah berakhir, Tetsuya. Haizaki tak akan menemuimu lagi. Kau akan ikut denganku. Kau akan selalu bersamaku. Seperti yang kukatakan bahwa kau bisa bergantung kepadaku. Mempercayaiku."

Tak perlu kau katakan pun aku akan mencoba untuk percaya kepadamu. Aku ingin mempercayai seseorang.

"Jadi, Tetsuya. Maukah kau hidup bersamaku? Menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik sekali lagi?"

Aku tak ingin meninggalkan kehangatan ini. Aku tak akan melepaskan kehangatan yang begitu kuidamkan ini. Jika kehangatan ini pergi ke ujung dunia pun, aku akan berada disisinya dan terus mengekorinya. Karena dialah yang telah menolongku keluar dari kegelapan yang mengerikan itu.

Dia penyelamatku.

"Aku bersedia, Akashi-kun."

* * *

A/N : Naaah, part kedua di apdet. Dan ada perombakan yang membuat part ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Sekali lagi kuucapkan otanjoubi omedettou kepada, Suki Pie ^w^ Juga thx for all your follows, favorites dan reviews, minna-chin.

Sign,

Infi


End file.
